The present invention relates to a differential assembly and, more particularly, to a biasing element for a limited slip differential.
Differential assemblies including limited slip differentials are generally well known in the art. In a limited slip differential, a differential case encloses and locates side gears and pinions. The side gears are in rotational engagement with the pinions which rotate about a pinion shaft. A clutch pack disposed between the side gears and differential case is generally urged into frictional engagement by a biasing element, typically a spring, between the side gears. The biasing element is generally assembled onto the pinion shaft with a passage through which the pinion shaft passes. To assemble the differential assembly, the clutch pack, side gears, pinion gears and pinion thrust washers are placed in the differential case. The biasing element is then installed. The pinion shaft is then passed through the passage on the biasing element so that the biasing element is permanently retained on the pinion shaft. The pinion shaft is then coupled to the differential case with a differential pin bolt.
The above method of assembly is time consuming and, if it is desirable to change the biasing force applied by the biasing element to the side gears, the differential must be disassembled to remove and replace the biasing element. Specifically, the pinion shaft must be removed from the differential case, along with the axle shafts if working with an axle assembly
Additionally, as all-wheel-drive vehicles with disconnects at the wheel ends become more popular, it is desirable to provide a limited slip differential with an initial torque bias less than typically found in a limited slip differential. A reduced-bias-force limited slip differential biases the output shafts of a selectively engageable axle to rotate in unison when the wheels are disengaged so that noise, vibration, and harshness issues are reduced while the axle is engaged. Currently, these reduced-bias-force limited slip differentials must be specially assembled by adding the biasing element before the axle shafts are installed and the pinion shaft is coupled to the differential case during assembly of the axle, or partially disassembling the differential and removing the axle shafts so that the biasing element can be added to the differential.